Tragedy
by Dear-Stranger
Summary: my frist every story. I've improved, quite a bit more. Trust me.
1. Chapter 1

TRAGEDY -- Chapter 1

TRAGEDY -- Chapter 1

Fang's POV

Okay, I know it's not like me to do this, but I just have to. "Mmmmmmmm..." God, I LOVE Oreo cookies. 'Where'd we get them?' you ask? well, let's just say a group of campers will be very surprised, very soon.  
"Oh, boy. I love love love Oreo's! I mean, is there anything better? Ohhhhh... yum! Yum! Yum!"  
"Geeze, Nudge. I seem like you've never had one before!" Max laughed.  
"So? What's the game-plan for today, then? Ig asked through mouthfuls of cookies.  
"Just hang out, I guess. Enjoy it while it lasts."  
"Ahhhh, the wonderfully boring life of being a group of mutant feaks on the run!" Gazzy whispered to Angle and Total, and we all laughed. I wish life could freeze like this forever...  
"Hold that thought for a second, guys. Listen." Iggy whispered. I heard nothing. "Flyboys. And lot's of 'em." He continued.  
"Iggy! The experimental bomb!" Gazzy said as he ran into the cave behind us, and came out holding something. It looked more like up-chuck-in-a-bottle. I looked up. They were on top of us. "U and A, guys! Let's take them down!" I whispered, as Max, Nudge, Angel and I flew off. I could hear Gaz and Ig arguing about the bomb below us.

Let's go kick some robo-butt! I thought. I did a round-house kick and knocked one's head off. I kicked one at the base of it's spine. 2 down., 98 to go. I pulled another's wings together, and it dropped. One kicked me in the stomach, and I dropped a foot. Suddenly, the all surrounded me. The last thing I heard was "Uh-oh." As the bomb exploded 10 feet away from me, taking down all of the Flyboys, and me, too.

Max's POV

"FAAAAANG!!" I yelled, as he plummeted towards the ground, and hit it with an Earth-shattering WHACK! Fear streamed through me. Oh God, oh God! Not Fang- not Fang- not Fang!

As I flew up to him, Iggy was already brushing his fingers all over Fang.  
"Well?" I asked, hopping me voice wasn't as full of fear as it sounded to me.  
"Not much. Nothing's broken, no bleeding. A few bruises and scratches, He'll be fine. But, he's out cold." Ig whispered.  
I relaxed a little. He was okay, and he'd wake up soon. "Nudge? Angel? Gaz? You guys go make some room for Iggy and me to lay Fang down on."

About an hour later, he started to wake up. We all crowded around Fang.  
"Uhhhhhh..." he mumbled, his eyes shut, as he stiffly sat up.  
"You okay?" You hit the ground pretty hard there." I whispered.  
"Yeah..." Fang opened his eyes. "NO. I... can't see anything."  
"No jokes, Fang." Nudge said.  
"I'm dead serious. I can't see any of you."  
A fresh flood of acid flew through me. Fang. Was. Blind.


	2. Chapter 2

Tragedy -- Chapter 2

Tragedy -- Chapter 2

Max's POV

Okay. Imagine your best friend in the world. Without this person, you can't think or function properly. Now, imagine that they just went blind. Think about how helpless they must feel. Imagine that he or she has retreated into themselves. Think about how much you want to help them, yet you know that there is nothing you can do but leave them with their thoughts. THIS is what I'm going through, right now. My best friend in the entire world, who was like my right wing, just went blind.

All I could do was stare at Fang. Nudge and Angel were crying, and Gazzy looked on the verge of tears. Iggy had one hand on Fang's shoulder.  
"Fang..." I whispered, shaking my head as I tried to fight my own tears. I just couldn't imagine what he mush be going through or thinking. And, with Fang being Fang, it wasn't like he was going to tell anyone.

For the rest of the day, Fang just sat there, his head either in his hands or trying to look down into his lap. I tried to talk to him a couple of times, but all he did was shake his head. At dinner, it was, well... uncomfterable to say the least. No one said much of anything, and even Nudge was silent. I looked at Fang and couldn't help thinking he looked like, like, like and new born puppy, who'd been thrown out onto the streets. Scared, helpless, and even, unloved.

Fang's POV

It was after dinner. I hadn't said a word for the rest of the day, okay, take into account I'm not that talkative, unlike Nudge. But, still. And now, I could feel Max starring at me every five minutes. it was driving me crazy. I wanted everyone but Max to go, leaving us together. I wanted to crawl up next to her and cry my eyes out. I wanted everything to just go back to normal. I mean, now Iggy and I had something in common, but, come on. He has over developed hearing and touch... and all the rest of that. All I could do was fade into shadows. Which, I had been doing pretty much all day. Why can't out lives ever just be easy? I just want to go crawl under a rock and live there for the rest of my suckish life.

Iggy's POV

I was on watch, and I had offered to do it for as long at I could tonight. I could tell Max just needed this day to end, and, well, Fang couldn't watch, or in my case, listen-highly-developedly, anyways. I was so bored, and it was like midnight, as far as I could tell. Suddenly, I heard something moving over by where Fang was 'sleeping'. "Yo, Fang. Over here."  
"Thanks." he said under his breath.  
"Couldn't sleep, 'eh?"  
"Nope. To much drama for one day."  
"Yeah, I know what that's like." I hopped this would make his feel a little better. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it... eventually."  
"Gee, thanks, Ig." Sarcasm? Well, two could play at that game. Too bad I wasn't going to.  
"I was just trying to help."  
"Yeah, well, nothing could help at this point. I mean, I went freaking BLIND today!" Fang was practically yelling at the end. I heard Max move and face us. I listened, her breathing had gotten faster. She was awake, and was listening to out conversation. Should I tell Fang? Hmmmm... No, let's just see where this goes.  
"Here's a tip. When you're walking around, concentrate on one of the Flock's footsteps. It will help you know where we're all going."  
"Yeah, well that's just fine for walking. But what about flying?" He seemed to of calmed down now.  
"Don't be afraid to ask what direction we're going every once in a while. Nobody will think any less of you. I'm sure Max wouldn't."  
I smiled to myself. I had made both Max and Fang's breath freeze in their chests. I hesitated...  
"Fang? Is there anything going on between you and Max?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tragedy - Chapter 3

Tragedy - Chapter 3

Fang's POV

I froze. I couln't believe Iggy had just asked me that.  
"Oh, come on. We've all seen the way you stare at her when she's not looking. And, incase you didn't know, Max does it too. Okay, so I haven't SEEN it, but that's what Nudge and angel said."  
My chest tightened. Should I tell him or not? I sighed.  
"Fine. Yes, there is. Since Max kissed me on teh beach, it's all I've been able to think about. I've kissed her twice since then, but each time she flew away. It would be going so perfect, when she's suddenly get all jumpy and then take off."  
I can't believe I'd just told Iggy that. What's wrong with me? Oh, right. The whole just-went-blind thing.  
"And..."  
I sighed again. "And nothing. max would never want to be with... me. When we were younger, like, a month after Jeb 'dissapered,' I convinced myself that I was the londer of the flock. That, if something ever happened where we all got split up, I would be the one who could survive. But, these past six months, boy was I proved wrong. When Max and I split up over the fight about Ari, well... I never realised how much I needed her. She's the hero... and I'm the protector."  
"Go on. Say it, Fang." Iggy whispered.  
I took a deep breath. "I love you Max. And I just wish I had the courage to say that to your face."  
It had been about five minutes since I had addmited it, to Iggy and to myself. I half wished Max had heard what I'd said, when it struck me.  
"Iggy, you better not tell anyone what I said. ESPECIALLY Max. I need to tell her myself."  
"Don't worry, Fang. I won't way a thing."  
Good. I smiled to myself, as I crawled voer to where I'd been trying to fall asleep earlier, and closed my eyes. I let sleep cover me like a blanket.

Max's POV

Shortly after Fang had... admitted what he'd said, i also fell asleep. I guess Iggy had also fallen asleep sometime during the night, but I was in too good of a mood to tell him off. Time and time again that morning, I found myself starring at Fang. But, each time, he was just sitting there, thinking and listening to what everyone was saying.  
"Max? I'm hungry. Do we have and food to eat?" Nudge's first words every morning.  
"Uhhh... No, I don't think so."  
"Here. I'll take her, Angel and Gazzy to go find some food."  
"Thanks, Iggy. Okay, Nudge? Go find Ange and Gaz. Why don't you go to that town, about half an hour away? They should have a few stores or something."  
"Sure. See you later, Max. Bye, Fang!" She yelled as she, Iggy, Angel and Gazzy flew off. Which, left me and Fang. I looked over at him. He was oh, how would you say it? mesmerized in this picture he was drawing on and old piece of paper. I wondered what he was drawing... "Yo, Fang. What ch'a got there?"  
"Oh, nothing..." he said, as he quickly closed the book he was drawing in.  
"No, I want to see... Please?"  
Fang sighed. "Fine. But it's not going to be very good..." he opened the book. His picture was AMAZING. He'd drawn the whole Flock, sitting around a campfire. Angel and Nudge were sitting close together, laughing. Gazzy was stuffing marshmallows into his mouth, and Iggy was fiddling with bomb-like thing. He had draw me, watching the rest of the Flock, and himself watching me. I didn't know how he'd done it, seeing as he was now... blind.  
"Fang... That's amazing. It looks like a photo."  
"So, it's actually... good?" he asked, and I thought I saw his cheeks turn a little red, except Fang dosen't blush.  
"Yeah, it really is."  
We didn't talk for about another five minutes, until Fang said,  
"Max. I; I... I lo-"  
"Shhhh. I know. Heard you and Iggy last night."  
This time, I was sure he blushed. Fang's and my eyes met, even though his eyes couldn't see. But, I knew he knew I was looking at him.  
"Fang," I took a deep breath. "I love you, too."

Just as he and I were about to finally kiss, the rest of the Flock flew but, breathing hard. I could hear Nudge and Angel Giggling.  
"Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but..." Iggy started.  
I sighed inwardly. Great timing, guys!  
"But, Flyboys. AND Erasers. Over a hundred of them. They'll be here any minute."  
Fang leant over and whispered in my ear, "Oh, crap."

A MASSIVE understatement.


	4. Chapter 4

Tragedy- Chapter 4

Tragedy- Chapter 4

Max's POV

"But, Fang can't fight!" Angel whispered.  
I looked at Fang. He sighed, and said,  
"I'll try. Don't worry about me."  
Iggy whispered something in his ear, Fang nodded and quietly said, "yeah."  
We flew off, fear starting to rise inside me. Just as we reached about, oh, I'd say 500 meters, the Flyboys and Erasers surrounded us.  
"Let's take 'em down!" I yelled, as we all lunged into fight mode.

I did a round house kick, and managed to take down two. I snapped one's wing's together, and it plummeted down. I whacked the base of one Flyboy's spine, and it dropped, baby! I took down as many as I could, and then snuck a look at the rest of the Flock. Iggy was holding his own, as always. Nudge was doing great, she'd just taken down five. Angel was making one beat itself up. Is that really a good thing? I wondered... Gazzy had taken out about fifty with some type of explosion. Way to go, Gazzy! One flyboy managed to punch me in the stomach, and I fell two feet. Gasping for air, I kicked it in the head, another one down. I looked around, there was about twenty left. Piece of cake. Wait, where was Fang?  
"Fang!?" I yelled, fear risen up inside me all over again.  
I heard a muffled yell, as several Erasers grabbed Fang's arms and legs. One punched him unconscious. Oh, God! Not Fang... I tried to save him, but one Eraser managed to get me unaware. I dropped, and fell into darkness.

Iggy's POV

"Max? Max? Are you alright?" Nudge's worried voice whispered as she started to wake up.  
She grunted, and said, "Yeah. I'll be fine."  
I just sat there and listened. Max looked around at us, and her heart beat sped up.  
"Fang. WHERE is Fang?"  
Oh no, here we go, I thought. Sighing, I said,  
"They got him, Max. We tried out hardest, but..."  
She was silent.  
"Shhh, it's okay, Max. We'll get him back." Angel whispered. Wow. It's not like Max to cry. She hadn't when they'd got Angel... Oh, right. Fang must of told her. Poor, Max...

After about five minutes, Max had pulled herself together.  
"We have to find him, guys. Any theories on where they took... Fang?"  
I thought for a second. The School, maybe? "I'd say your best guess would be the School. It's about a four hour flight from here."  
"Alright, then. Let's get Fang back!"  
"Wait," Gazzy started. "Which direction?"  
Max looked at me, I could tell. "Iggy?"  
"Hmmm... I'd say... South-East."  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Fang's POV

Oh, God. My head... I opened my eyes, as if I'd be able to see. Wait, that... that smell... chemicals. It all came flooding back to me. The School. Ari. Jeb. Dog crates. I felt around. Yup. I was definatly in a freaking dog crate... again. Insert swear word of choice here, I thought. Okay... let's see. High points: at lease the creep Ari is dead. Low points: I was at the School. Max and the Flock are gone. I'm blind. And the winner is...

After about half-an-hour, somebody came into the room.  
"Why, hello Fang." That voice was all to familiar. Jeb. The traitor.


	5. Chapter 5

Tragedy- Chapter 5

Tragedy- Chapter 5

IGGY'S POV

I sighed. "Max, would you cal down already? We will get there when we get there." Max was really starting to get on our nerves, she had been asking like, every five minutes.

We had been flying for about an hour-and-a-half, and we would be in California in about another hour. Max breathed deeply.  
"I know. It's just... well, you know, Iggy."  
"Max?" Angel's quiet voice asked, "I'm really worried."  
"Why's that, Ange? We'll find Fang and save him."  
"No, it's not that. It's just that... what if they do all of that horrible stuff to Fang, like they did to me?"  
Max was silent, obviously wondering what to say. "Fang's a big boy. Don't worry, he won't let them touch him."  
I smiled to myself. Wait until I tell Fang Max called him that... It won't be pretty. Well, I might have to wait a while before I get to tell him. You know what? I'm not gonna. Maybe they'll finally get together.  
"Iggy!" Angel laughed. Oops... I thought. "You got that right!"  
"What?" Max asked me, and I just shook my head. She's kill me if I told her.

Fang's POV

I was leaning up against the back on my "dog" cage, and sighed. Isn't this just freaking lovely? I thought snidely. Geeze, this is even worse than I remembered it. Can you say "Bored to death?" About an hour later, someone walked in the almost empty room I was being held captive in.  
"Okay, Fang. Tell me something. Can you see me?" Jeb asked.  
"I think it's pretty obvious. No freaking DUH!"  
"Fang, calm down. Just tell me how this happened."  
"Like I'm gonna tell YOU." And with that, I shut up. That's all you're gonna hear out of me, traitor.  
Jeb grunted, and stormed out.

Believe it or not, but no-one came into the room for the next few hours. I guessed they were planning on what to do with me seeing as I was blind and uncooperative. I just hope max and the Flock get here soon.

As if I wasn't already hiving a bad enough day, Jeb decided to come into the room once again.  
"Fang, I know you didn't expect to see me here. But, the truth is, there's a few things I think you deserve to know." Jeb paused a moment, waiting for a reaction from me. No such luck.  
Jeb sighed, and started his speech. "First of all, you and the rest of the Flock have chips. And, yes. Max too. Even though she had it taken out."  
Okaaayyy... I thought.  
"Secondly, I am not Max's 'voice'. It's Ari, her half brother. And lastly, we have managed to capture the whole of the Flock. The other whitecoats have... retired them. You are the last one left."  
Then, Jeb stood up (I think) and walked out, leaving me with my thoughts. Max can't be dead, can she?


	6. Chapter 6

Tragedy Chapter 6

Tragedy Chapter 6

Max's POV

"Come on! There it is!" Angel yelled, as the School came into view. Luckily, all of the Erasers and Flyboys were 'retired,' so the School was defenseless. (I think)  
"Okay, guys! Let's go get Fang back!" I smiled, my confidence growing.

We landed behind a tree. it was like 100pm, so no one was 'working.'  
"Angel?" I whispered, "Can you mentally listen and see if you can hear Fang?"  
Angel nodded, and within seconds, had confirmed he was in the building.  
"What's he thinking?" Gazzy asked, smiling.  
"He's not thinking. It's more like dreaming. He's dreaming he's kissing Max!"  
Gazzy, Angel and Nudge cracked up laughing, and Iggy just stood there, grinning. I blushed. A lot.  
"Well... okay, then. Angel, wake him up and tell him we're coming."  
"Done. He's waking up now, getting ready to break outta there."  
"Uhhh... Max? How exactually do you plan on getting us inside?"  
"Two words, Iggy. Air vents"  
"eww! max!? Do we have to?! Can't Gazzy and Ig just blow a hole in the side of it?"  
"As much as I'd prefer that, Nudge, there's two things wrong with that."  
"What's that, Iggy?"  
"a) we'd set off the alarm. B) we could blow Fang up in the process."  
"Oh. Right. I knew that!"  
"haha. Very funny." I rolled my eyes.  
"Actually, Max, going through the air vents might be kinda hard. Why don't we just look through the windows? We'll easily find Fang that way... we could just burst through the window, and get outta there before anyone realizes."  
I was about to point out what was wrong with Iggy's plan, when I realized it was much better than mine.  
I sighed.  
"Good point. Let's go with Iggy's plan, then. I gotta give you props, Ig."  
"why, thank you, thanks you very much!" he said, in a very bad imitation of Elvis.  
"Well, c'mon, guys, and Elvis, let's go save Fang!"

Fang's POV

I woke up. There were no sounds. But, I was sure I heard something. No, someone, calling my name.  
'Fang!' Angel called to me, 'where are you?'  
'Second floor, I think. East.' I thought back to her.  
Suddenly, I heard a tap on the barred window. Then, a voice.  
"Fang! Is that you?" Max. Relief flooded through my veins. Thanks God... I crawled over to the window, and looked up, knowing I wouldn't be able to see the face that had gotten me through this whole thing.  
"Yeah. It's me, Max." I whispered, just loud enough so that only she could hear me.  
"Ig. Gaz. You know what to do. Fang, duck."  
I ran. Or, more like speed-crawled, to the other end of the room. Two seconds later, BANG! The window imploded, spraying sheads of burning glass everywhere. But, I didn't care. I was free.  
"Fang! Direct flight out the window. I'll say when it's safe to land." Max whispered in my ear, just before we took off for our lives.

About an hour later, we landed. I was exhausted, so I was out in minutes. I still couldn't believe I was out. With Max.

Max's POV

Once we landed, Fang was out. He looked like hell, but at least he was outta' there. I don't know how to put this, but I felt... somehow, whole again. Like, when he was gone, part of me was missing. I dunno. It's not like anyone's even going to know that.  
"Max? I'll take watch. You need rest."  
"Thanks, Ig. I owe you one."  
"Ha. Like I haven't heard that one before."  
I rolled my eyes. "Night, Iggy."  
"Night Max."  
And I crawled over to Fang. I didn't care about anything right then, apart from the fact that we were together again. I love you, Fang. I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Tragedy- Chapter 7

Tragedy- Chapter 7

Fang's POV

The next morning, I woke up with someone's arm around my waist. I smiled to myself. Max.  
"Max! Wake up..." I whispered in her ear.  
"Uhhhh... What is it, Fang?" It's five in the bloo--" she quickly moved her arm.  
"Opps..." she said under her breath.  
"C'mon. I want to talk to you. Alone. Where Angel won't be able to hear us thinking."  
"Follow me. I know a place."

About 10 minutes of flying later, we landed on the edge of a cliff. I sat down on the edge and Max joined me.  
"Woah. I wish you could see this, Fang. The sun rise. It's so..." she caught herself.  
"So what?" I teased, knowing what she was going to say. But I wanted her to say it.  
"Romantic. So romantic."  
I smiled, and I was sure she was blushing. I put my hand on her cheek. Yep.  
"Look, Fang. I know this is kind of sudden, seeing as you only just got out of the School and all..."  
"Shh, Max. I want to start where we left off."  
I said, as I leaned over and kissed her. But, it was over too soon. Max pulled away.  
"Fang, it's just... just... I'm sorry." she whispered.  
Max must of seen my expression. Ouch. That hurt, Max. I just nodded, and leant back onto my hands. A few minutes later, her lips brushed against mine.  
"That doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it."  
She kissed me on the cheek, and sat as close to me as possible. Her arms were around my shoulders, my arm around her waist. I wish time could freeze, right now. Everything was perfect.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes, Max finally broke the silence.  
"What are you thinking about, Fang?"  
I sighed.  
"Us. You?"  
"Us, too. And the Flock. Jeb. Ari. Dr Martinez, Ella. The School. Whitecoats. Everything." she paused for a moment, before finally getting to the point.  
"Should we tell the Flock?"

Max's POV

I know I had to ask. We couldn't deny it any longer. I looked and Fang. His expressionless face facing towards the rising sun, his eyes seeing nothing but darkness. Black. Mystery. Death.  
"Well?" I whispered, terrified if he said yes, terrified if he said no.  
Fang sighed again.  
"I... I don't know. Do you want to tell them?"  
"The thing is, I want to, yes. But, at the same time, I'm... well, scared. Terrified, actually. Scared to death to tell them. That's why I asked you, Fang."  
"Maybe. Maybe; we should. We already know that Ig knows, and hopefully he didn't tell any one else." A pause. "Okay. Let's do it."

Iggy's POV

When Max and Fang came back, everyone was up. Except Total. Go figure... I walked over to them.  
"So? What have you two love-birds been up to?" I laughed, and received a punch from Fang, and I could tell Max was glaring at me. Hey, it was worth it.  
"Guys? Fang and I have something to tell you."  
Oooh... This should be good. I wonder if Fang...  
Everyone walked over to them. I could practically feel the 'Oh my God! What are we doing?!' vides radiation off of Max.  
"Max and I..."  
"Well, we're kinda..."  
"Together." Fang finished. Yesssss!!  
Way to go, Fang!" I tried to high-five him, but he didn't realize. Riiight... I mean, even I would of been able to tell.  
Nudge and Angel ran up to Max and made her into one freaked sandwich. Gazzy whispered something in my ear, but I was too excited to listen.  
"So? Fang? You finally told her, huh?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.  
"yeah. Told you I would." he laughed.  
Now, if only I could hook up with Ella...


	8. Chapter 8

Tragedy-

Tragedy-  
Chapter 8

Max's POV

The rest of the Flock were really excited. There was lots of rejoicing (although, I don't know why) and screeching from Nudge and Angel. Eventually, the boys got bored and walked off. After Nudge had been going on forever about how perfect Fang and I are together, Angel spoke up.  
"Max?"  
"yeah?"  
"I think… I think you guys should go on… a date. You know, to make it official, and all…"  
"Yeah! That's a great idea, Angel! Oh, come on, Max! Please? You guys would have a great time, and loads of fun, and like, you'd go some where nice! I'm sure Fang would enjoy it! Please? Please! Please?  
"Nudge. Calm down." I finally cut in. "I think it's a great idea, really, Ange. Really. But, I'm pretty sure Fang wouldn't be into that kind of thing…"  
"Well, lets go ask him, then!" Nudge yelled, causing Mr No-Emotion-Until-Extremely-Recently to find his way over.  
"Ask me what?"  
"Well… uhhhmmmm… uhhhhh…" I started. Boy! This is harder than I thought it would be…  
"Max wants to know if you'd go on a date with her!" Nudge exploded, just a bit too loud for my liking. Which, caused the other boys to come over.  
"Thanks, Nudge. REALLY." I whispered into her ear, hoping she knew I was being sarcastic.  
Silence.

Iggy and Gazzy were both walking up now. Greeeaaaaat. Then, I started to get worried. What if he says no? Oh, God. What if he says YES?! All I could do was stare at him.  
"Well…?" I asked, nervously.  
"Uhhh…" he started. Oh dear Lord…  
"Maybe. Ummm… Can I decide later?"  
My heart dropped. Everyone was silent, as they walked away, leaving Fang and I together.

"So? You really don't want to?" I asked sheepishly.  
He turned to face me. Kinda.  
"Of course I do."  
"But, Then why...?" I stuttered, confused.  
"I… just didn't really want to say it in front to Iggy and Nudge. You can guess why…" He laughed, a little.  
Whoa, I think that's the first time he's laughed since… his eyes….  
"How about tonight, then? It's not like we have anything to be doing… except saving the world. But, that can wait."  
"Sure. Tonight. See yah, Fang."  
"Later, Max." he whispered, as he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

Later, the whole Flock flew into a near-ish city. Honestly, I don't even know which state we were in. I didn't get much time to talk to Fang for the rest of the day, seeing as Nudge forced me to go SHOPPING for clothes, and God forbid, MAKE-UP.

After looking in countless shops, we finally found somewhere where they had non-girly formal wear. Yes. You read that correctly. We are actually going to a FORMAL restaurant. Iggy's idea. Remind me to kill him later, would 'yah?  
"Where ever the boys are, I bet Fang's having a better time than me…" I whined, as I walked out of the changing room, wearing some ridiculous dress the girls had picked out.  
"C'mon, Max! Lighted up, would you?" Angel giggled.  
"Nah. That dress isn't for you…" Nudge mused, and I nodded in agreement.  
"You think?"  
"How about this one? Nudge asked, as she handed me a jet black spaghetti string dress, that went up to just above my knees. I had to admit, I did like it.  
"I'll go try it on."

I walked out in the dress.  
"Wow, Max! You look like you're 17!" Angel whispered in my ear.  
"Thanks. Yeah, I actually like this one. I'm going to get it."  
"Good choice." Nudge smiled. "It's just too bad Fang won't be able to see you in it."  
"Hmmm. Well, I'll just have to get Ig to be able to see me in it, and tell me what he thinks."  
"See what I think of what?" Iggy asked, as he, Gazzy and Fang walked up, carrying bags of clothes.


	9. Chapter 9

Tragedy

Tragedy

Chapter 9

Fang's POV

"My dress." Max replied.  
"Maybe later. While Fang was… trying on clothes, Gaz and I thought of something. Something useful. Even IMPORTANT.  
"What? C'mon, Iggy! Tell us!! Nudge ranted.  
"Well…"  
"Spit it out." I whispered in Iggy's ear. They hadn't even told me yet.  
"Well, when the bomb exploded on Fang, we actually had made two of them. Testing purposes, of course. And Gazzy thought that if we made it explode on Fang again, and make the conditions exact, from the same angle and distance, it might reverse the effects of Fang being blind."  
WHAT?! My mouth dropped wide open, for probably the first time in my entire life. But, Max beat me to saying it.  
"WHAT?" she half whispered, half yelled.  
"Let's do it as soon as possible!" Angel screamed, turning to someone, probably me or Iggy. 'Cause, you know, I can't see and all…  
"But," Gazzy continued, "It's really dangerous. Fang could get seriously hurt."

Okay… Let's see my options, here.  
A) possibly get my eye sight back  
B) possibly get killed trying to get my eye sight back  
C) Never try it and be blind for the rest of my life

"Well? Fang?" Max asked me, I had been staring into nothingness the whole time.  
"I… I think… I want to do it. No. Wait. Yes. No. Yes. Yes. I want to try it."  
"Are you sure, Man?" Iggy asked.  
"Yeah. I want to do it. Otherwise, I'll never know. And, as soon is I possible can."  
"Okay, Fang. Just let me go pay for this, and then, let's go get your eye sight back!" Max ran off, I think. But, she hugged me before going to change back into her normal clothes.

Max's POV

On our flight back 'home' I stayed by Fang the whole time. He was getting the flying blind down, luckily. Everytime I down-stroked down with my right wing, his would touch mine.  
Finally, I had to ask.  
"Fang?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are… are you sure?"  
He sighed.  
"Yes. I really want to do this. Even if I get hurt. If I don't, I'll never know. And that would be the worst of all."  
"Yeah. I know what you mean. Kinda of. I'm just worried, that's all."  
Luckily, we were far away enough from the rest of the Flock so that no one could hear us.  
"Don't worry, Max. I'll be fine."  
"Good. You better. Once we've finished this, we have a date to go on."

two hours later

Fang's POV

"Okay. Fang, you ready?"  
I nodded and whispered yes. I was standing in the middle of a cliff ledge, the rest of the Flock in a cave about 10 meters away. Iggy was flying above me, holding the bomb-like… thing.  
"I… I love you, Fang." Max whispered in my ear, as she ran away into the cave.  
I gulped. "I love you, too, Max. Never forget that."

"5…4…3…2…1!" Iggy yelled.  
The bomb exploded.  
I was thrashed to the ground, my blood pooling around my body. As the smoke cleared away, I realised that most of my body was paralysed. I just managed to open my eyes, and see Max above my head, calling my name.  
"Fang? Fang, are you alright? Fang, say something! Please… Fang!"  
My eyes fluttered shut, and I let the darkness overtake my body.

I was dead.


End file.
